Unexpected
by LemonPixieDust
Summary: A few years after Tyson's battle with Brooklyn the BBA are hoping to put on another world championship. However, in order to raise funds they have enlisted the help of two English actresses whom the recently reunited Bladebreakers have been sent to stay with. Will the BBA raise the money needed or is the sport of Beyblading doomed? And what's made Kai so cheerful?
1. Chapter 1 : An Announcement

**Hey there!**

**So, this story is set 3-4 years after the end of G-Revolution (I say 3-4 because on a lot of the websites I checked the ages of the Blader's are different by a year.) Their ages in this story are as follows:**

**Tyson: 19**  
**Max: 18**  
**Kenny: 18**  
**Hilary: 19**  
**Ray: 20**  
**Kai: 20**  
**Zoya (OC): 20**  
**Jess (OC): 21**

**Hope you enjoy my (hopefully only slightly rubbish) first ever fanfic!**

* * *

"I wonder why Mr Dickinson wanted us to come down to the old BBA office." Said Tyson scratching his head as he made his way down the street accompanied by Kenny.

"Who knows," said Kenny "from the message he left I'm guessing it's pretty important."

The two guys turned a corner and could see the reconstructed BBA tower in the distance, towering over the mundane office blocks that surrounded it. The metal shone in the sunlight and Tyson felt a wave of emotion from joy, to regret, and finally nostalgia.  
It had been a good few years since the tower had been destroyed during Tyson's battle with Brooklyn and the BBA had been slowly rebuilding and throwing small, local tournaments but there had been no more world championships. Tyson sighed at the memory of his last battle with his old team and turned to Kenny.

"Hey, do you think that maybe-"

"HEY, YOU GUYS! HEY!" Tyson and Kenny turned in the direction of the shouting to see Hilary running towards them at the speed of a small gazelle.

"Oh God how did she find us?" Tyson muttered as Kenny stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" Hillary smiled as she caught up to them, "I was worried I wouldn't catch you. You should have said when you were leaving."

"Maybe there's a reason we didn't." Tyson grumbled. Hillary crossed her arms and glared.

"Honestly Tyson you are SO rude! When are you going to grow up?" Tyson stuck his tongue out and Hillary growled.

"Come on you two, Mr Dickinson is waiting!" Said Kenny as he began walking again towards the silvery tower of the once-great BBA.

* * *

"Hello you three! Have a seat." Said Mr Dickinson gesturing to the large, blue sofa in his office. Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary sat and turned their attention to the large projector screen beside Mr Dickinson's desk.

"The reason I have asked you here today should come as no surprise to you. As you know we have been working to rebuild this organisation in the hope that we may be able to put on another world tournament in the near future. We've spent the last six months trying to find sponsors so that we can raise the rest of the money needed to accomplish such an enormous task however we have been refused by almost every company we've approached."

"What? Why?!" Asked Tyson, "Isn't blading like, the biggest sport in the world?"

"Well Tyson a lot of people are worried after all the troubles we've had during tournaments from the likes of Voltaire, Boris, and Dr Zagart. Not to mention that despite having their blades checked before each match Barthez Battalion still managed to cheat there way through almost an entire tournament. Few business owners, what with the economy the way it is, want to risk sponsoring what would be Beyblading's big comeback while so many threats may be looming and we've been unable to convince them of the efforts we will be making to prevent them."

"Alright Mr D, I think I see where this is going." Said Tyson standing up dramatically.

"Oh? And where is that?" Hillary asked raising her eyebrows.

"It's obvious isn't it? Mr D wants to use my status as a super awesome Beyblade world champ and current Japan tournament champion to get these companies to donate some serious cash. Well don't you worry Mr D when those chumps see my sweet moves they won't be able to say no! Hahahaha!" Everyone in the room just stared at him as he laughed.

"Erm, not quite Tyson I'm afraid." Mr Dickinson said as he switched on the projector.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Tyson sat down open-mouthed as Hillary hid her laughter behind her hand.

"What we have decided to do instead is organise some fund raising and appeal to the public in order to raise the money we need. We approached a few well known celebrities asking if they would be willing to help and two people replied offering their services."

"Only two?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you'd just let me finish Tyson." Mr Dickenson sighed clicking a button on the remote control for the projector. A picture of two girls appeared on the screen. One was tanned with brown eyes and purple hair, the other was pale with green eyes and hair that was brown on the top half and pink underneath.

"These girls are Beth Tilsley and Zoya Glenn and they are very talented actresses from England. Jess has her own comedy sketch show and is very well-loved due to her close relationship with her fans. Zoya stars in a British comedy called Skits and is an accomplished musical theatre actress."

"Which one is which?" Asked Tyson.

"Who cares!" Kenny squealed standing up, "they're both SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Hey! Calm it Chief!" Said Tyson pushing him back down into his seat.

"I actually know them!" Hillary pointed suddenly and excitedly at the screen causing Tyson to have a mini heart attack . "Jess is the one with the purple hair and Zoya's the other one. They were in a couple episodes of one of those improv shows."

"Indeed." Smiled Mr D, "and they have agreed to call up some of the performers they have worked with to put on a huge fundraiser show for us and if their previous work is anything to go by it will be absolutely spectacular!" Mr Dickinson giggled.

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Tyson feeling slightly confused.

"I want you and the other members of your old Bladebreakers team to go to England and get to know these girls. I am hoping to put on a mini Beyblading tournament before the show and maybe even mix some of their material into some of this next year local tournaments. In between the battles perhaps or at the half-time break. Plus it's been a while since you've all seen each other and I thought it might be a nice 'catch-up' trip for all of you."

"Aww man that sounds awesome!" Tyson shouted punching the air. "I totally accept! When do we get going?"

"Your plane is scheduled to leave in two days time and - "

"Yeah alright! Bladebreaker reunion here I come!" Tyson shouted as he ran from the office leaving the others baffled and with slight headaches.


	2. Chapter 2: Tin Foil Forts

"Where are we going to put them?" Beth asked staring into a kitchen cupboard."

"Well we're not putting them in there." Said Zoya, looking up from her laptop.

"Aww but they could use the bean tins and tin foil to make little forts."

"They could indeed, if they were in fact mice."

"I like mice."

Today was the day the famous Bladebreakers would be reuniting and arriving at Heathrow airport where they would be picked up by a fancy car (arranged by Mr Dickenson) and brought to the city of Cambridge where Zoya and Beth would welcome the five-person team (and Hilary) into their three bedroom house with Hiro to follow a week later.

"In all seriousness though, what do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?" Asked Zoya watching Beth climb onto the kitchen counter to get a better look at the back of the cupboard.

"Can't we just stick them all in the living room?"

"I'm not convinced it's big enough for six sleeping bags."

"And Hiro."

"Seven sleeping bags."

"I guess you're right. Man, we need one of those funky sofa bed thingies." Said Beth closing the cupboard door and climbing off the counter.

"What are our options?" She asked. Zoya closed the laptop and thought for a moment.

"Well, we could sell all our living room furniture, buy sleeping bags and put them in there."

"Let's not do that."

"You and me could sleep in my room and split the others between yours and the spare room, or the other way around of course."

"I dunno, I think I'd feel a bit creeped out having people I don't know sleeping in my room unsupervised and I know you would too."

"This is true. I guess really the only other realistic option is-"

"Tin foil forts?" Beth grinned.

"…No. We put Hilary with one of use in our respective room, stick four or the boys in the spare room, one of them with whoever doesn't have Hillary and when Hiro is here he can have the sofa as I think Mr D said he wouldn't be with us all the time."

"Seems fair, I'm happy to share with Hils but how do we decide who stays with you?"

"We could just leave it up to them I suppose."

"Yes! Excellent, I love not making decisions!" Beth clapped and skipped over to give Zoya an enthusiastic, squeezy, (slightly painful but well-intended) hug before skipping off into the living room.

"Ouch." Zoya mumbled opening the laptop once again.

* * *

"We're heeerrrrrre! Aww man this is awesome! I can't wait to have everyone back together again it's been so long! I hope they've been practising 'cos I'm ready to show them that I'm still the number one blader yeah!" Yelled Tyson much to the annoyance of the exhausted plane passengers.

"Calm down Tyson, we need to collect our luggage and find our taxi." Said Kenny wearily, but nothing could calm Tyson down.

It had been just over two years since he last saw his former teammates. They had kept in touch of course, even Kai though he wasn't in contact as frequently as Ray and Max, but Tyson missed the old days of training for hours with his best friends.

They collected their bags and made their way out of the airport where they were met by a stern looking man leaning against a taxi holding a sign that read 'Bladebreakers', and a familiar face.

"Kaaaiiiii!" Screamed Tyson so loudly even the stone-faced Kai visibly winced. Tyson dropped his heavy luggage on Kenny causing him to fall hard on the concrete and ran up to his slate-haired friend.

"Tyson watch what you're doing!" Snapped Hilary as she helped Kenny to his feet. Tyson ignored her as per usual.

"Hey Kai! Man it's been forever, how're you doing?" He grinned eagerly. Kai fixed him with a bewildered stare and promptly frowned.

"You seriously need to cool it." He remarked before folding his arms and leaning against the car next to the grumpy taxi man.

"Same old same old." Said Tyson, undeterred by Kai's less than warm welcome. "Where's Ray? And Max?"

"Right behind ya big guy."

Tyson turned to see Max and Ray helping Kenny recover from the impact of Tyson's luggage. They grinned at him and he laughed.

"Looks like we're all here! It's so good to see you guys again!" He said taking his bag from Ray and high-fiving Max.

"Let's move then." Said Kai cooly, climbing into the front of the taxi. The others bundled in followed by angry taxi driver and they started off on another Bladebreaker adventure.


End file.
